


From the Cradle to the Grave

by stihal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other Person POV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es como si al sheriff no le agradara Derek. Solo piensa que Stiles podría hacerlo mejor.</p><p>Pero Stiles ha sido un adulto durante más de dos años, así que él puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Incluso si son terribles.</p><p>De todos modos, al sheriff no le agrada Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Cradle to the Grave

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From the Cradle to the Grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274539) by [jezziejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezziejay/pseuds/jezziejay). 



> Este fic es una traducción, muchas gracias a su autor original Jezziejay por dejarme traducirlo al español.

No es como si al sheriff no le agradara Derek. Solo piensa que Stiles puede hacerlo mejor.

Pero Stiles ha sido un adulto durante más de dos años, así que él puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Incluso si son terribles.

De todos modos, al sheriff no le agrada Derek.

 

Esta cosa entre su hijo y Derek es relativamente nueva. Bueno, _vigorosamente_ nueva, al parecer, había estado desarrollándose poco a poco durante años, y el sheriff no necesita saber eso, _desarrollándose._ Ugh, tampoco necesita saber lo ocurrido cuando más tarde descubre cómo fue su primer beso,  Stiles de espaldas contra la encimera de la cocina, sus dedos enredados en el pelo de Derek.

No se detuvieron hasta que el sheriff cierra la puerta, y luego saltan lejos con un aire de culpabilidad, como dos gatos asustadizos.

—¿No lo escuchaste entrar?— Stiles le chilla a Derek después de que los tres se dieran la mirada más incómoda.

—Um, no,— dice Derek, los ojos de John mirándolo tan sorprendido como suena Stiles. —Yo ... no lo hice.—

—Bueno— dice John. —Vamos a estar todos de acuerdo que los sentidos espeluznantes de Derek tuvieron un desafortunado momento.— No quiere pensar en cómo Derek estaba tan distraído que sus súper-sentidos lo han abandonado por completo. — De todas maneras, ¿Qué es esto? —

—¿Una cita? — Dice Stiles vacilante.

El sheriff mira fijamente como la sangre se filtra a través de la herida de la chaqueta de Derek, goteando sobre el piso. También hay hojas en su cabello y algo amarillento en su barba.

Cuando John había llevado a Claudia a su primera cita, había llamado primero a la puerta como un apropiado caballero, flores, tanto para su chica y su madre, una botella de vino para su padre. Se había puesto un traje, la corbata casi estrangulándolo, y el tejido de la chaqueta picaba incluso debajo de la camisa. Había llamado a los padres de Claudia, señor y señora, y el educadamente había conducido a Claudia a su propio auto. Había abierto la puerta para ella y manejado hacia un pequeño restaurante por la costa, sacó su silla, y bailó con ella después de la cena, su brazo cuidadosa y apropiadamente alrededor de su cintura. Más tarde la llevó a su casa y le beso la mejilla, esperando hasta que estuvo a salvó dentro antes de conducir con la mayor sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo que él no había hecho era morder su boca mientras estaba cubierto en una sustancia viscosa del demonio y sangrando en los azulejos de la cocina.

Ven, esto es lo que quiere decir con que Stiles podría hacerlo mejor.

 

Derek se muestra hasta la noche siguiente, con la ropa un poco más saludable y una cesta de frutas para John.

John se le queda mirando. —¿No podrías haber metido muffins?—

—Stiles dice que usted ama la fruta,— Dice Derek ofendido

Una prueba más, si es que hacía falta, de que Stiles es un iluso.

Stiles brinca por las escaleras en ese momento, vistiendo una camiseta gráfica y jeans rojos. Derek lo mira estúpidamente, y si, tal vez John miró a Claudia así a veces. Hasta que su padre le daba de zapes a John en la cabeza.

John amaría darle un zape a Derek.

—Nos vemos, papa,—  dice Stiles, y John los ve escabullirse al auto. Derek camina delante de Stiles, no mira hacia atrás para ver si lo sigue y no mantiene la puerta abierta del auto para Stiles.

_Grosero._

John frunce el ceño hacia la cesta, vaciándolo en el cuenco de frutas, y descubriendo una botella bien escondida de Johnnie Walker etiqueta azul en el fondo.

John sospecha que Derek ha escuchado que esto podría ser su debilidad, pero el sheriff no fácilmente se dejara influenciar por alcohol lujoso, incluso si lo hace sentir temporalmente simpático. Como aquella vez en que había ayudado a calmar una vieja disputa entre John y este imbécil, Alberts, quien vive al otro lado de la calle. La cual había comenzado por un perro y un periódico, y se había convertido en una guerra sin cuartel frio. Una noche, después de una hora de lo más feliz con algunos compañeros de la estación, John había corrido hacia Alberts y lo había abrazado con fuerza. —Eres uno de mis mejores amigos,— le había dicho, y lo sentía hasta que estuvo sobrio.

A la mañana siguiente Alberts había saludado a John desde la puerta y John le había puesto una multa por estacionarse en frente de un tomo de agua.

Por lo tanto, se reiría de Derek.

 

John estaba vertiendo su vaso número cuatro cuando la puerta de la sala choca y Derek está llevando a un inconsciente Stiles como una novia. Todo el calor del alcohol deja a John, poniéndose frió por el miedo.

—Está bien,— ordena Derek. —Se ahogó por un hada hasta que se desmayó. Pero está respirando ahora. Me tengo que ir. Cuídelo.—

Se ha ido, y John quiere gritarle que no necesita consejos paternales de algún... _delincuente._

Stiles se despierta un rato más tarde y la primera cosa que jadea es un ronco ¿ _Derek?_

John quiere decirle. _Ha huido con las hadas. Él nunca va a volver. Por cierto, ¿te he dicho que Jeanette de la estación tiene un lindo hijo que está estudiando contabilidad en Berkeley? Ustedes deberían salir._

—No lo sé,— es lo que dice, y ayuda a Stiles a subir las escaleras, sentándose con el mientras Stiles parpadea débilmente hacia la ventana.

Es bien entrada la madrugada cuando Derek empuja la cornisa y sube como si él hubiera hecho esto antes. Muchas veces.

—Hey,— carraspea Stiles, y todo su cuerpo se relaja.

Derek cae de rodillas y coloca una palma en la frente de Stiles. —Problema resuelto,—  dice no-tan-críptico.

—Quieres decir problema eliminado,— dice John. Se pregunta si puede arrestar a Derek por matar hadas, si hay algún antecedente para presentar cargos federales. Tendrá que revisarlo mañana.

—Quiero decir que se han ido,— dice Derek, todavía mirando a Stiles. —Geográficamente lejos, no fuera de este mundo.—

John resopla de escepticismo y Derek le da una mirada burlona. —Puedo seguir desde aquí,— dice.

Es solo cuando John se mete es su propia cama que se da cuenta de que Derek Hale simplemente lo echó de la habitación de su propio hijo.

Como los jóvenes dicen - Que mierda. El nunca había visto el interior de la habitación de Claudia, nunca se habría atrevido a hablarle a su padre tan despectivamente.

—Nunca le hable a tu padre tan despectivamente,— se queja con Claudia.

Puede imaginar su suave risa. —Deja de malhumorarte sobre el amor joven.—

—Joven,— resopla. —Hale tiene por lo menos ocho años más que Stiles.—

—Y tú tenías seis más que yo. ¿Cuál es tu punto?—

—Sí, bueno,— jadea John. —Nunca vi el interior de tu habitación.—

—No. Pero yo estaba bastante familiarizada con el asiento trasero de tu camioneta. —

  

Stiles llega a casa por sus vacaciones de invierno y ni siquiera menciona al hijo de Jeanette. Lo que hace es desaparecer con Derek y regresar dos días después mirándose demacrado y pálido. También se pasa todo el día siguiente en la cama y tiene que persuadirlo dejando un rastro de galletas saladas desde su dormitorio hasta el sofá.

—No quiero hablar de eso,— dice, comiendo infelizmente un rollito de primavera, junto al Sheriff en el sofá.

Que prácticamente hace feliz a John. Tiene a su chico, su comida china y su juego en el televisor.

Y lo mejor de todo, sin Derek Hale.

—Lo superaras,—  dice John sabiamente. —Hay alguien mejor para ti por ahí.— Ese alguien podría ser el sobrino de Jeanette. Él podría ser el vocalista en una banda de punk-rock, con más agujeros en la cara que en un colador, y sí, su nombre podría ser Studz, pero John podría aguantarlo. —Probablemente te engañó, ¿verdad? —

Stiles niega. —¿Qué? No. Jesús. No. Papa. Derek es ridículamente leal.—

John presiona sus labios. Probablemente es demasiado pronto para una broma de perros.

—Solo tuvimos una tonta discusión,— dice Stiles. —Y luego él dijo...— Rompe con un sollozo que golpea a John en el plexo solar.

—¿Qué dijo?— dice John con firmeza.

—Él piensa que podría estar mejor sin él.—

Y John no podría estar más de acuerdo.

—Todo el mundo piensa que podría estar mejor sin él,— continua Stiles inseguro. —Y aparentemente, como me siento no importa.—

El sheriff no -no- se va a sentir culpable sobre esto. Se trata de lo que es mejor para Stiles a futuro. Ellos han pasado por esto antes. Cuando Stiles tenía seis, y el circo vino a la ciudad y Stiles había empacado sus maletas para unirse a ellos. —Solo por un par de semanas,— había prometido. —Regresare antes del cumpleaños de Scott.—  La realidad había roto el corazón de Stiles en ese entonces también.

El teléfono de Stiles ha estado en silencio desde que bajo las escaleras, pero ha estado vibrando bajito en el espacio entre ellos en el sofá. John lo levanta para ponerlo sobre la mesa fuera del alcance de Stiles. Y él no puede evitar leer el texto parpadeando en la pantalla.

**Sourwolf: _Stiles, por favor._**

John agarra ánimos y lo arroja a un lado. Derek tuvo su oportunidad y lo arruinó.

—Lo amo,— afirma Stiles y cuando John mira, hay enormes y gruesas lagrimas que se asoman por los ojos de su niño.

Pero Stiles también había amado a Dozo el Payaso. Y lo había superado al momento que el cumpleaños de Scott trascurrió.

—Él me hace feliz.—

—Él te hace llorar— insiste John.

—También me hace reír,— se encoge de hombros Stiles,  limpiándose furiosamente sus ojos. —Además, me estás diciendo que nunca hiciste llorar a mamá.—

Oh, esto es jugar sucio, comparando la cosa que tiene con Derek a lo que John tuvo con Claudia.

Una vez. La había hecho llorar una vez, con palabras horribles que todavía puede escuchar en su cabeza. _Agáchate_ , su padre le había dicho cuando John tocó a la puerta de su casa para pedir perdón.

John se había agachado. El padre de Claudia apenas media 1.63, pero su puñetazo era potente. Le había dado a John unos minutos para detener la sangre brotando de su nariz antes de ordenarle que lo _arreglara._

El Derek al que John le abre la puerta probablemente abriría las piernas y John le golpearía justamente en las bolas

—Stiles no quiere verte,— dice, sintiendo su pie derecho tirando con anticipación.

—Lo sé,— dice Derek miserablemente, y ahora que John lo ve, todo alrededor de Derek se mira miserable, desde la inclinación en sus hombros hasta la sombría neblina en sus ojos.

John suspira. —Mira, deberías…—

—Derek,— dice Stiles con la voz quebrada desde atrás, Y John está a punto de retirarlo, decirle que se valla ahora, nada que ver aquí. Pero Derek y Stiles se deslizan rápidamente el uno hacia el otro, y el sheriff es empujado un poco hacia un lado para que ellos puedan saltar en los brazos del otro.

Eso está bien, piensa. Esa es una gran manera de terminar las cosas, decir un adiós apropiado. Nada de tonterías pasiva agresivas reprimidas que corrompen el alma.

Solo déjenlo ir.

Solo que Derek y Stiles no lo dejan ir. Se aferran con más fuerza que antes y ahora hay más disculpas desesperadas y besos que el sheriff no puede contar.

—No me importa, — murmura, manteniendo sus palmas hacia arriba para evitar cualquier discusión.

Nadie le presta atención a él ni a sus argumentos. Stiles y Derek están demasiado ocupados en ellos mismos.

 

Stiles sigue viendo a Derek cuando el vuelve a la universidad. John lo sabe porque a veces cuando llama a Stiles puede escuchar a Derek en el fondo, preguntando a Stiles que quiere de comer, o si necesita regresar sus libros a la biblioteca, o si está listo para el juego.

—¿Que juego?— chasquea el sheriff, que le ayude Dios, porque si Stiles se está quedando atrás debido a que ha… _reprobado_.

—Oh, es esta cosa que Derek hace donde pretende ser un criminólogo famoso y tengo que hacer preguntas que solo pueden ser contestadas con sí o no. Y luego cuando creo saber quién es. Tengo que darle tres principales teorías asociadas con esa persona antes de que pueda hacer mi suposición. Hicimos todos los asociados diferenciales subculturales anoche. Esta noche estamos viendo interaccionismo simbólico.—

El sheriff no puede pensar en una sola cosa que decir.

—No me está permitido tener helado hasta que hemos terminado—, continua Stiles.

Ese Derek, es tan – _prepotente_

Él se burla de ello con Claudia más tarde esa noche.

—No entiendo ni la mitad de lo que nuestro hijo está hablando en estos días.—

—Eres un hombre inteligente,— dice ella. —Estoy segura de que podrías entenderlo si lo quisieras.—

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer entender el interaccionismo simbólico.—

—Sí, cariño. Interaccionismo simbólico. De eso estoy hablando.—

 

El verano viene de nuevo, y el sheriff admira las flores de cerezo en el jardín delantero cuando un árbol estornuda, esparciendo pequeños pétalos de rosa como confeti.

Cristo.

—¿Derek?—

La cabeza de Derek asomándose fuera de la vegetación. —Sheriff—

—¿Estás bien?—

—El recuento de polen está un poco alto hoy,— olfatea Derek.

—Seguro. ¿Qué está pasando?—

—Stiles siendo estúpido—

—Ya veo,— dice el Sheriff con cansancio. Él tiene que poner fin a esta conversación. Alberts está regando el césped y John está hablando con un árbol. —¿Porque no solo saltas por la ventana? Sé que es tu preferido.—

A través de las ramas puede ver a Derek mirando amenazadoramente a dicha ventana. —Stiles puso acónito en el borde.—

John rie para sí mismo. Esta seguro como el infierno de que no crió a ningún tonto.

—Antes de que abras el champán de la victoria, hemos tenido una pelea, no roto,— dice Stiles desde su cama, su cara cubierta por una novela gráfica.

—No iba a decir nada,— miente John. Había estado esperando mencionar a este chico quien entrega donas en la estación. Claro, él tiene un historial. ¿Pero quién no ha incurrido en un pequeño hurto? O gran hurto. El punto es que Kevin está en el buen camino ahora, le ha estado diciendo a John acerca de las ideas sobre nuevos sabores de donas. Dijo algo sobre la fusión de frambuesa y papas asadas, pero el Sheriff había estado demasiado ocupado para responder - su buena pluma que estaba justo ahí, tan solo un minuto, había desaparecido.

—Hay un hombre lobo beta que está caliente por mí,— explica Stiles, ceñudo hacia la ventana. —Lo cual tenía totalmente bajo control hasta que alguien se enteró y se convirtió en un gran bebe malhumorado y llorón—

—Puedo oírte,— grita Derek.

—¿Acaso he susurrado?—

John les deja de prestar atención. Tal vez este hombre lobo beta tiene perspectivas, podría ser un tipo bastante decente. Stiles no debe ser muy precipitado sobre descartar la idea.

—Entonces este tipo-beta en un poco lento para recoger las señales sociales normales,  como el hecho de que yo apesto a dos alfas diferentes,— Dice Stiles. —Aunque creo que ahí es donde se confundió. Probablemente podía oler tanto a Derek como Scott en mí, y pensó que tal vez estábamos todos en un poco de compartir y cuidar.—

Derek gruñe amenazadoramente desde el árbol.

Y esa es la señal de salida. John tiene un pie en la puerta cuando algo llama su atención. Es un marco de fotos color mármol con varios bordes profundos alrededor de una fotografía de Stiles, John y Claudia. El original se había arrugado por el tiempo y desde ese momento John lo arrojó hacia el fuego.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto?— pregunta, corriendo suavemente el dedo por el marco.

Stiles mira hacia arriba. —Lo saque de la chimenea la mañana después de que lo tiraras.— se encoge de hombros.

Es una copia perfecta, todas las líneas, las huellas dactilares y las manchas se han ido, y en su lugar un momento capturado con claridad, Claudia casi es devuelta a la vida mientras sostiene a un sonriente Stiles, John contempla no pudiendo creer que esto es suyo.

—Derek lo hizo para mí,— continua Stiles. —Lo encontró cuando me estaba ayudando a desempacar en Berkeley, y lo restauro.—

John frunce el ceño. Stiles no cumplía años o alguna otra celebración importante en la época que fue a la universidad. —¿Para qué?— pregunta.

La cara de Stiles luce desconcertada. —Para mí. Por eso—

El sheriff se esfuerza por encontrar algunas palabras —¿Porque no me lo mostraste?— logra finalmente.

Stiles lo mira sobre su libro. —Porque no quiero escucharte criticar. Es muy importante—

John es bueno con el subtexto. — _No quiero escucharte criticar a Derek. No sobre esto.—_

—Hey Derek,— el sheriff silba a los pocos minutos. —Te hice un sándwich. Atrápalo—

Alberts mira como John lanza una bolsa de papel arriba hacia el árbol. John le saca el dedo.

—Gracias,— dice Derek, suave y sorprendido.

—Jesús, se supone que debes estar de mi lado,— grita Stiles cuando el sheriff regresa a la casa.

Si, piensa John, que raro.

 

Pero el péndulo oscila hacia el otro lado otra vez.

Están en un almacén abandonado y Derek está en sus cuatro patas peludas, a punto de rasgar la garganta del mismo beta que todavía estaba olfateando a Stiles.

No es como si el Sheriff no aprecie la lealtad exuberante de Derek ni el exceso de protección, pero esto es una lucha injusta. El podría solo arrestar a este beta, doparlo y tirarlo lejos. Probablemente hay una manada buscándolo en alguna parte y no es como si fuera a lastimar a Stiles. Solo estaba interesado en él.

—Nah, hombre,— susurra Scott. —Ha ido más lejos que eso. El tipo trato de secuestrar a Stiles.—

Así que, bueno, tal vez el Sheriff está de acuerdo con Derek dándole a este idiota un par de puñetazos y gruñidos con la advertencia de "mantente malditamente alejado de lo que no es tuyo"

Pero Derek literalmente va a rasgar su garganta. Y el sheriff es un hombre de la ley.

Da un paso hacia adelante pero Scott lo tira de vuelta. —No haga nada estúpido,— le dice.

El sheriff está aturdido. —No podemos permitir que esto pase.—

—No podemos detenerlo,—  dice Isaac.

—Tú puedes,— le dice el sheriff a Scott. —Eres un alfa.—

Scott niega con la cabeza. —No él alfa de Derek.—

—Bueno, intenta,— sisea.

Scott Suspira. —Bien. Derek, da un paso atrás del beta.—

La cabeza de Derek da un chasquido, rabiosa baba goteando de su mandíbula, ojos ardiendo de furia ciega. El sheriff traga cuando Derek gruñe con malicia.

—Sí,— dice suavemente Scott, moviéndose poco a poco hacia atrás. —Lo intente. Él ha ido demasiado lejos. Mejor no interferir de nuevo.—

Jesús, piensa el sheriff, voy a ver a mi probablemente yerno matar a otro ser vivo justo en frente de mis ojos.

Justo en ese momento Stiles irrumpe a través de la puerta, como el héroe de las misiones con una sincronización perfecta, y rueda sus ojos. —Derek Hale, pon ese lobo abajo ahora mismo.—

Él camina fácilmente hacia Derek, y el sheriff no puede detenerlo, Derek probablemente va a matarlo, Stiles es el cachorro del sheriff.

Scott lo tira hacia atrás de nuevo. —Estará bien,— promete.

Derek parece haberse olvidado del beta, estirando su cuello para ver a Stiles aproximarse, y, Dios mío, su cola golpea el suelo.

—Me has escuchado, señor. Ponlo abajo.—

Derek se queja y sacude la cabeza.

—No me digas que no,— dice Stiles insistentemente, meneando su dedo hacia Derek.

Derek resopla y mira atrás hacia al beta, antes de arrastrarse a regañadientes.

—Estás en un gran problema, amigo,— dice Stiles, y Derek llora lastimosamente. Stiles se está moviendo demasiado rápido, poco a poco a Derek, y el sheriff se pone rígido. Pero luego Stiles se detiene y se cruza de brazos y Derek de hecho se pone sobre sus rodillas y esconde su cabeza entre sus patas delanteras. Es un poco gracioso.

—No te muevas hasta que te lo diga,— Stiles le advierte al beta. —Y cuando lo haga, corre como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Porque de algún modo lo hace. Y  no regreses de nuevo.—

El beta mira con adoración a Stiles, e incluso el sheriff tiene que resistir rodar los ojos. Derek gruñe de nuevo.

—Corre,— dice Stiles, y pone una mano sobre Derek. Eso es todo lo que se necesita para mantener a Derek ahí mientras el beta huye de la escena, polvo real volando desde el suelo a su paso.

Derek mira al frente pero todo lo que mira es a Stiles.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas.— Dice Stiles, pero le permite a Derek acariciarle la mano con el hocico.  —Cambia.—

Derek sacude la cabeza de nuevo, pero Stiles pone sus manos en sus caderas con insistencia. Derek lo persigue con la nariz pero Stiles lo evade.

—Dije que cambiaras,— le dice Stiles, más fuerte. —Y luego tu y yo vamos a tener una larga charla acerca de cómo te dije que tenía todo bajo control, y como no puedes ir matando a todo aquel que mire dos veces en mi dirección.—

De repente, el sheriff siente lastima por Derek. Stiles ha tenido largas charlas con su padre acerca de los beneficios de cinco veces al día(1). Nunca es divertido.

Derek parece saber como va esto porque se queja como si ha sido herido. Se acuesta sobre su panza y se arrastra más cerca de Stiles, como si no tuviera vergüenza. Entonces rueda sobre su espalda, muestra su cuello a Stiles y... juega al muertito.

—Estoy tan avergonzado por él, — suspira Scott.

—Humillante,— asiente Isaac.

La cara de Stiles crece sin poder hacer nada en adoración. Levanta su pie y frota enfrente de Derek, y el sheriff casi tiene su quinto ataque al corazón de la noche, cuando Derek atrapa el tobillo de Stiles entre sus dientes.

Sus enormes, largos, afilados, dientes caninos.

Pero Derek solo sacude gentilmente la pierna de Stiles y empuja su calcetín hacia abajo para lamer la piel debajo de ella.

—Bobo,— dice Stiles con cariño y Derek chilla en respuesta.

Stiles se inclina hacia el piso y Derek esta sobre el inmediatamente, oliendo el cuello de Stiles hasta que Stiles corre ambas manos a través del pelaje de su espalda.

Derek luce tan aterrador como una cesta de gatitos jugando con lana.

—Cambia,— dice Stiles, y el traqueteo contento de Derek se detiene. Entonces Stiles susurra algo a su oído.

—Eww,— dice Isaac.

—No necesitaba escuchar eso,— asiente Scott.

El sheriff está agradecido de que no pudo escuchar eso.

Derek cambia lentamente, el sheriff mira como sus patas se transforman en manos y pies, como su espalda se acorta y estira, y su pelaje se... va

Entonces es sólo Derek, acostado en los brazos de Stiles, acariciando su pelo, como si fuera su abrigo. Y el Derek humano es capaz de retumbar también.

—Solo una es cosa es más fuerte que tu lobo,— dice Scott. —Y esa es tu ancla.—

Stiles mira hacia arriba, y lanza una sonrisa radiante a través de la habitación cuando nota al sheriff. —Hola, Papa,— dice contento. —No te vi ahí.—

—Hola, hijo,— saluda el sheriff.

—Por lo tanto, necesito hablar con este Lobito pantalones posesivos aquí,— Derek hace ese gimoteo de nuevo, enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Stiles, como si estuviera mortificado.

Y bueno, probablemente debería.

—Lo que significa que podría no estar en casa hasta que…—

—Entiendo,— dice el sheriff, enfundando su arma. —Te veré... cuando sea.—

Se va con Isaac y Scott, ahora con más miedo por Derek que de Derek.

Tal vez podría invitar a Derek el próximo domingo para almorzar, y podrían comparecerse el uno al otro mientras Stiles prepara su cacerola de tres frijoles.

Enamorarse de Stiles es fácil, pero amarlo es jodidamente difícil. Derek y John deberían fundar un grupo de apoyo.

 

—Me preocupa nuestro hijo teniendo tanto poder sobre otra persona,— le dice John a Claudia después.

—Así como lo hiciste sobre mí, y yo lo hice sobre ti,— dice sonriendo

—Sí,— susurra con honestidad. —Es aterrador.—

—El amor siempre lo es,— Y ella es tan hermosa, siempre viva en su memoria, siempre viva. —Esta cama se siente extraña,— dice ella.

—¿Extraña?—

—Sí. Como tal vez es hora de que alguien más este en ella.—

 

Un par de meses más tarde, después de haber enfrentado otra entidad sobrenatural - y enserio, alguien tiene que catalogar la enorme cantidad de ellos - cuando tiene a Melissa sujeta a la pared y su boca. Hay hojas en su cabello y sustancia viscosa en su barbilla, y a John le importa una mierda sobre eso hasta que la puerta se abre de golpe.

—¿Qué es esto?— jadea Stiles.

—¿Nuestro primer beso?— dice Melissa.

—¿Una cita?— dice John.

—Papa,— regaña Stiles. —Hazlo mejor.—

—Sí,— dice John, reprendido. Pero él no está dejando ir a Melissa.

—Espero que la lleves a cenar,— continua Stiles. —Eso es lo menos que ella se merece. También, Scott puede...—

—Stiles,— dice Derek. —Vamos, dejemos a tu papa y a Melissa a solas.—

—Pero...— se tambalea Stiles indignado.

—Pero vamos,— dice Derek con firmeza,  y mira a John justo a los ojos. —Y antes de hacerlo, solo queremos decir que estamos muy felices por los dos.— Se mira extrañamente joven y serio, y John no lo duda por un minuto. —La felicidad es algo que tienes que agarrar con las dos manos.—

—Sus manos están llenas,— dice Stiles tercamente, sus ojos bajando a los brazos de su papa todavía envueltos alrededor de la cintura de Melissa.

—Vamos,— dice Derek con insistencia, su mano ahuecando firmemente el codo de Stiles y comenzando a guiarlo hacia la puerta. —Estaremos en mi loft,— le dice a John y John asiente en silencio.

Stiles todavía sigue murmurando su conmoción y consternación por la falta de caballerosidad de su padre hasta que desaparecen.

Entonces Derek vuelve con una gran sonrisa y dos pulgares hacia arriba antes de que se haya ido de nuevo.

—Me gusta,— Melissa dice cuando la puerta se cierra.

John le sonríe. —Él está bien,— supone.

Stiles definitivamente pudo hacerlo peor. Incluso si se esforzaba por encontrar algo mejor.

Entonces le da a Melissa la cortesía de pensar en nada excepto en ella cuando la besa una vez más.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) 5 A DAY: es una campaña de la organización de la salud que recomienda comer 400g de frutas y vegetales al día, para reducir enfermedades como el cáncer, los derrames y enfermedades del corazón.
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, siempre encuentro interesante los pensamientos de otros personajes o los puntos de vista sobre la relación de Derek y Stiles, y este del Sheriff me encanto mucho.
> 
> Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
